Learning a New Dance
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Sometimes...Mike You really need to just learn to not pull pranks... Spin off of What We Hide.1


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love **_**as performed by Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_** before this please or you will be lost.**

****1****st**** Installment of the Oneshots between **_**What We Hide**_** and the Sequel.****

**Learning a New Dance**

**Tony's POV**

Every inch of me aches.

I've been training with Leo and his brothers or rather being taught by them for the past week and a half since Meir disappeared. Leo immediately started teaching me every defensive move he could think of and I have been sparring with Mike, who focuses on speed and Leo feels I should as well.

After everything with Vega and now with Meir's kidnapping Leo wants to make sure I can defend myself.

Understandably, he can't be everywhere I am and he wants some peace of mind. It's not like mutants can walk around above ground or anything.

But he has thirty years of training under his belt…the most I do for exercise is yoga, light lifting, and running most mornings.

Other than that…I diet…yeah pretty much it…

Leo tried to tell me it was like learning a new type of dance. Funny story love.

I groan and sink to the floor trying to catch my breath.

"Mike…I don't think I can move," I hear myself gasp, "Do you guys always train like this?"

Mike chuckles.

"Actually this is going easy….if Leo were in charge of training right now neither one of us would be able to move," he laughs before offering a hand, "come on, stretch out and then you can go clean up."

I groan but let him help me to my feet and proceed to do the stretches he assigns to make sure I don't cramp up as bad.

"Remind me never to spar with Leo," I groan.

Mike laughs softly.

"Trust me dude…you won't get away with not doing so at least at some point," he teases.

After stretching we both head towards the shower room that Don has set up on a slight hallway off to the side of the dojo.

Out of all of my lover's brothers, Mike is the one I get along with best.

My teasing personality and Mike's prankster one tend to cause…uproar.

I pause before entering the shower area momentarily forgetting the open "shower-room" style like that of a high school gym.

"Um Mike," I ask carefully, "you sure you're ok with me using the shower room with you?"

I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Mike is straight and I am gay, it could be awkward for him I understand.

Mike pauses.

"Dude…you've only got eyes for Leo and your my brother-in-law…doesn't bother me," he laughs softly.

I give him a critical look to be sure.

"Dude…I used the shower room with Leo for years before he even told us he was gay. As long as you aren't checkin' me out its cool," Mike laughs.

I laugh softly at that before walking into the shower room and grabbing my small supply of hair and body product before turning towards the nearest shower head.

**Leo's POV**

I started teaching Tony defensive moves over two years ago but after everything that has happened the past year and then Meir's kidnapping. There is no way in hell he isn't learning more than just basics.

The FBI interviewed Tony for hours after he reported Meir missing. Finally released him after April backed his alibi. We just managed to sneak Mike out in time.

Mike is acting fine but he is just as worried about Meir as the rest of us.

Blake Andrews. We thought we finally got rid of him, turns out he went on parole and immediately broke his restraining order to get a hold of Meir.

He was Meir's boyfriend for four years, no problems, no abuse, then, suddenly he got physical.

_Very_.

Tony and I thought and still think I was because Meir got pregnant. Blake never wanted kids and he didn't want to deal with the "burden" of caring for one; makes me sick to think about that kind of attitude towards children.

I'm gay so actually fathering a child is out of the question but I'd love the chance to raise a child, to give someone a home and a place to explore their dreams, to give a child a family.

I sigh before turning my thoughts back on Meir.

Although Meir never said, I think Blake might have verbally abused her before the physical abuse started.

My thoughts are interrupted by Tony cursing in Spanish and Mike giving off a shriek of laughter. The next thing I see makes me want to both throw my head back and laugh hysterically and stare in shock.

"Watch out guys! Tony's streaking!" Mike hoots.

"_I'm going to kill you!"_ Tony roars.

My hand meets my face but I can't help but laugh, it was only a matter of time before Mike pulled a prank on Tony.

Tony is butt naked chasing Mike across the living room, trying to get his clothes and the towel he must've been wearing, back.

"Too slow!" Mike laughs before darting away.

"_Michelangelo!_" Tony snarls, trying to get a hold of my brother.

After seeing Raph and Don's shocked looks, I dart over to snatch the towel that Mike is keeping away from Tony from Mike and hand it over to Tony who is blushing as badly as he is fuming.

Then take Tony's clothes and hand them over to which Tony blushingly grips with a fist.

I move to whack Mike over the head. He ducks just in time.

"Idiot," I growl good-naturedly as he darts away.

Mike is laughing manically.

Tony glares at Mike for a moment and then pauses getting an impish look.

"You know Mike you keep insisting in the fact that you don't like guys but…you seem fairly prone to pulling things that involve Leo and I…are you sure?," Tony teases offering my brother a wink, he then turns to go get dressed.

I snicker softly as Mike stops in shock and struggles to defend himself. His eyes are huge and his mouth keeps opening and closing in an attempt to say something.

Raph and Don are laughing softly.

"Maybe you should stop teasing them," Don laughs as Mike shoots me a pathetic look.

**A/N: Oh Mikey…you'll never learn sometimes pranks come back and bite you in the shell. Reviews please guys! Remember the hints!**


End file.
